Through The Veil- A Different World
by 96flowers
Summary: Harry leaves behind the world he once knew, now desolate and sad, and steps through the Veil into another. He was looking for His Godfather, Honorary Uncle, and Mentor. What he found was a world steeped in darkness. If Harry wants to find his family and peace, he will have to join the fight once more. Will Harry find peace? Will he find his family? Will he find love? Eventual Slash
1. A New Beginning

**OK, so this is a story that has been swimming in my brain for awhile and I decided to type out the first chapter to see if anyone likes the idea. Now, I know there are a lot of Though The Veil stories with Harry and Co, but I am hoping that mine is different than most. **

**I will only move on to the next chapter after I have five reviews, just saying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did Snape, Remus and Sirius would all be alive and so would Borimir, Haldir, Theoden and Theodred. **

* * *

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning **

**Hogwarts- After The Final Battle **

In the fields of Scotland, where a majestic castle once stood, lay hundreds of lifeless bodies. Bodies of old men and young teenagers, men and women, Light and Dark Wizards alike. Only two beings were still alive, a young raven haired, emerald eyed teenage boy, and an immortal fire bird.

The teenager let out a chocked sob, having just awoken from magical exhaustion to remember that he is the last magical human in all of the Untied Kingdom. The Dark Lord Voldemort had used a dark spell that went very wrong. The spell was only supposed to target a specific group of people the caster wished, in this case all those possessing the traits that Lord Voldemort hated, he was not careful enough and the spell killed all magical people within the U.K.. The young man only survived because his sheer magical strength, his magic created a strong shield around him, draining his magical core. This young man's name is Harry James Potter.

"Oh, Fawkes, what am I going to do?" Harry questioned brokenly. The phoenix let out a comforting trill and took flight, he used his tail to signal Harry to grab hold. "Where will you take me?"

The only response was a shake of the tail. Harry gingerly took hold of the feathers, expecting them to be hot, he was pleasantly surprised to find them warm not hot. Without a second glance Fawkes burst into flames that covered both he and his charge. When the flames cleared, both were gone from the battlefield.

* * *

**Department of Mysteries **

Deep under the streets of London, in the now deserted Ministry of Magic, deep within the department of mysteries, was a room shaped like a coliseum. In the middle of this room, on a raised dais is an arch with a curtain that flutters with a non-excistant wind. Suddenly a large flash appeared leaving Fawkes and Harry behind when it faded. Harry looked around him and saw The Veil, he understood what Fawkes wished for him to do.

"Will this give me peace?" Harry asked desperately. After the event at the end of fifth year, when Sirius, Remus and Snape fell through the Veil, Harry and Hermione had done all possible research on the Veil.

_Flashback_

_Sirius, Remus, Snape and Harry all stood on the raised dais. Sirius and Remus were back to back with Harry and Snape respectively. Sirius and Remus were dueling Bellatrix Lestrange while Harry and Snape battled Augustus Rockwood. Suddenly Snape shoved Harry off of the platform just before a purple spell enveloped the other three and blasted them backwards through The Veil. _

_It took the combined strength of Kingsley and Mr. Weasley to hold him back and keep him from following. _

"_NO!"_

_End Flashback_

Harry and Hermione had spent the next month searching the Hogwarts Library and the Black Library at Grimmauld Place for any information on the Veil.

_Flashback_

"_I found it!" Hermione said excitedly as she rounded the corner coming back to the table. _

"_What does it say?" Harry asked with a little hope. Instead of answering she slid an open book across the table. Harry looked down and began to read;_

_**The Veil**_

_**The Veil was originally named the Executioner's Veil. Though it was later discovered that it was falsely named, for those who fall through do not die.**_

_Harry's eyes had widened when he read this._

_**The Veil was built around a rift between worlds. If you fall through you are taken to an alternate plan of existence. Though no one knows what is on the other side. For once you step through, there is no returning to this side. **_

"_So Sirius, Remus and Severus are alive then," Harry mumbled to himself. "After Voldy's gone I will join them. There is nothing left for me here."_

"_Then I will come as well," Hermione said determinedly. "You are all I have left. And if you think for one second I will let you go to an alternate world without me then you are insane."_

_The two smiled at each other. The first real smiles they had given since that night at the Ministry. _

_End Flashback_

As the memory faded from his mind, and tears streaking his face, Harry James Potter stepped though The Veil, into a new world, with Fawkes following not even a moment latter.

* * *

**Okay. Read and Review.  
**


	2. The Grim, The Wolf, and The Spy

**WOW! I was not expecting so many people to like and follow this in 24 hours. Thank You, you know who you are. Thank you also to the seven people who reviewed. Just a bit of warning. My updates are going to be very sparadic, I am a junior in highschool, on the varsity volleyball team and a member of senor thespians. My life is very bussy, the only reason I could post two chapters on two days was because my teachers let up on homework for some reason this week (weird). I also have a half day tomorrow so I will hopefully have another tomorrow night, but I don't know yet.  
**

* * *

**AmeliaPond1997- Sorry, he won't see them till the equivalence of the second movie! But you will still here from them during the chapters. **

**Nylazellos- the pairing as of right now is Harry/Aragorn. Though that may change as I write. **

**Pikachu79- Yeah, I didn't realize how sad it was till I reread it when I was done. And as I said above, they won't meet till the equivalence of the second movie. Sorry. **

**Thank You all for Reviewing! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter Two- The Grim, The Wolf and The Spy**

_**Two Years Ago- Department Of Mysteries **_

_Chaos, everything was chaos. Spells were flying everywhere, people were falling left and right. The Death Eaters had the upper hand, they had the more experienced and lethal duelers. The six teenagers that had gone to the Ministry were scattered amongst order members either fighting alongside them or having medical attention. _

_Ginny was down with a broken ankle but was laying cover fire for Tonks and Vance. Hermione was unconscious with Doge working to bring her around with Bill guarding them. Luna was dueling one of the Lestrange brothers with Charlie at her back dueling the other. Ron was starting to come to his senses as he dueled alongside his father. Neville was standing side-by-side with Mad-eye and dueling Lucius Malfoy while Moody dueled Dolohov. _

_Harry himself was standing side-by-side with Snape, who had publicly come out as a spy, and back-to-back with Sirius. Snape was back-to-back with Remus. Snape and Harry were fighting Augustus Rockwood while Sirius and Remus fought Bellatrix Lestrange. They were fighting on the raised platform that held The Veil of Death;_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Protegio!"_

"_Expeliarmus!" _

"_You know," Snape growled as Harry shot the disarming curse. "I am getting really tiered of him."_

"_You aren't the only one," Harry growled back as he blocked a nasty curse from hitting his partner as Snape threw his specialty, 'Sectumsempra'. _

"_Less chatting more fighting," Sirius yelled as he conjurned a giant bird to attack his insane cousin. _

"_I quite agree," Remus yelped as he blocked the 'ossa frangere' curse. _

"_Sorry," Harry and Snape chimed together._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" Snape cast at the same moment Harry threw 'pellat'. Both spells managed to hit Rockwood and he was thrown backwards thirty feet and into a wall, successfully unconscious. At the same moment Sirius and Remus had managed to knock out Bella._

_All of a sudden Snape shoved Harry off of the raised dais they were fighting on. Harry looked up just in time to see a dark purple spell hit the three men who were still on the platform. The spell enveloped all three men and threw them backwards through the Veil. The last thing the three men saw of their world was Harry's stricken face as they began the next chapter of their lives. _

**Present Day- Edoras, Rohan.**

Remus was shaken out of his memories by his longtime friend and lover sitting next to him. Sirius looked at him with knowing eyes, for Remus has spent many days over the last two years remembering their last moments in their home.

"Why do you torture yourself with something that cannot be changed?" Sirius asked softly.

"Because, even though I love this new life, I wish we hadn't hurt Harry so much in the process of coming here," Remus sighed.

"Neither do I love," Sirius put his arm around Remus. "But we can't focus and that any longer. The war is probably over now and Harry is probably dating some young witch or wizard, and moving on with his life."

"Yeah," Remus smiled. "I suppose your right. Again."

Sirius laughed as he pulled Remus to his feet, and started to lead him towards the castle.

"Come, Eomer wishes to speak with us."

A few minutes later the two of them were standing in a private meeting hall with Eomer, Prince Theodred and Severus.

"I am glad the two of you could join us," Severus drawled as he stood over a vat of…something.

"There is a reason we called the three of you here," Theodred said as he motioned to the seats available. The five sat down around the round table. "The three of you know of the man that has become my Fathers advisor? Grima Wormtounge?"

"Yes," Severus drawled quietly. "He did not leave me with a very good feeling. Though the King did say that Saruman had sent him."

"He gives me the expression of a slimy snake," Sirius said disgustedly. "No offence Severus."

"None taken," the ex-head of Slytherin said. "I actually think the same thing. There are those of the Slytherin house who gave off that air Mutt. I do not take offence because there are some who are not trustworthy that were snakes."

The two Royals in the room just shook their heads at the statements of the men. They had become used to the strange men after the story was told and Gandalf had vogued for them.

"The reason I ask is because we believe that Wormtounge is corrupting the King," Theodred continues before Sirius could retort, even after two years the two fought like cats and dogs. "Though my father refuses to see reason."

"What can we do?" Remus asked confused. "Our powers are still available to us but there is nothing we can do for corruption."

"We did not call you here for that," Eomer spoke up. "We believe that Grima is trying to find a way to get rid of most of the Rohirrum stationed here at Edoras. Remus, Sirius, you are both a part of the Rohirrum and we would not ask you to stay behind, but we do ask that you be ready for anything, and a long time away from the city. Your abilities, not only with combat magic and swords but medical practices will be most useful."

Remus and Sirius bowed their heads in agreement. They would do whatever the head of the Riddermark asked. Severus was waiting patiently for what they wanted him to do.

"Severus," Theodred said. "We wish for you to stay within in the city, and as close the King as you can. You are in charge of trying to keep him sane. Do whatever you think is necessary. We also need you to be here incase Gandalf or another able party comes to the aid of our people. You would be the prime person to give them aid."

Severus bowed his head in acceptance. Eomer and Theodred exchanged looks before Eomer spoke again.

"We also believe that a war is coming."

That got the three men's attention.

"What?!"

"Orcs raids are becoming more frequent," Theodred said softly. "We believe that The Ring has a woken. The 9 were seen leaving Minas Morgal."

"Crap," was all that Remus could say. Sirius and Severus nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whether we like it or not, Rohan _will _be drawn into this war," Eomer continued. "The three of you are out biggest advantage. Are you with us?"

The three men did not hesitate to nod firmly and it was Sirius who spoke up;

"We are now a part of Rohan. It is our home. We would give our lives to protect it."

Little did the five of them know that four young Hobbits had just crossed into the boarders of Bree, one of which was carrying the Ring that they had just mentioned. Nor did they know that just inside the boarders of Rivendell that the young man from their thoughts appeared through an ancient stone archway followed by a phoenix.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	3. Arrival

**Here is the next chapter. It is a bit longer than the other two. They should be getting longer as the story progresses and more is happening. Thank You to all the people who have followed, Favorited and reviewed! I had no idea this story would be this popular!**

* * *

**To Leonera Dragonstone and youngjusticefanatic the slash in this story will not be overly heavy, I will allude to somethings and have some kissing. But not more than that. Romance in my story is going to be second to the actual adventure and Harry finding his family. But I will post warnings in the beginning of chapters when Romance is happening. Thanks for still reading even though it is a slash!**

**Thank You to all who Reviewed!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. **

**Now enough from me, here's the next chapter... **

* * *

**Through The Veil –A Different World **

**Chapter 3- Arrival **

**Rivendell **

In an old court yard of stone on the outskirts of Rivendell stood an archway of stone. There was nothing in the arch, most of the inhabitants of Rivendell have forgotten the purpose of such an ancient piece. Though a few have not, these are Elrond and his children as well as Glorfindel, and the Wizard Gandalf the Grey. Two years ago Elrond and Gandalf had been shocked at the arrival of three strange men from through the veil, for no one had come through in an age. So when Harry Potter feel through the same archway two years later followed by a phoenix Elrond was completely surprised.

Elrond had been walking through the woods along the old abandoned houses on the edge of Rivendell when he passed by the courtyard of stone. He looked over expecting to see nothing there except the old archway, he did not expect to see a young man unconscious in front of the arch with a flame red bird trilling softly trying to wake him.

**Elrond POV**

I was stunned for a moment before a particularly loud trill from the strange bird got me moving, my healers instincts coming to the front of my mind. I looked over the young man and noticed that he had several large cuts as well as showed that he has been malnourished most of his life. Nothing that was urgently calling for my attention, I decided to take him back to the healing house before I did anything to him. I bent over and gently picked him up so that I wouldn't aggravate his wounds. The bird has been watching me warily since I walked over, and decided to land on my shoulder to stay with the boy.

I turn and start making my way back towards the healing house when I hear a grown and feel the young man begin to stir. I slow my pace down as to not startle the boy.

"Where am I?" he mumbles as he turns his head into my chest. I chuckle at his childlike movement. His eyes suddenly snap open and he looks at me with a pair of the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. "Who are you?"

He starts to struggle slightly and I stop completely before I answer the half aware young man;

"My name is Elrond and you are in Rivendell," I say softly so not to startle the teen. "You came through the stone archway in a courtyard here. You are badly hurt and I wish to heal you before we discuss any details."

The raven haired you looks at me for a long moment before he nods and settles back into my arms. He then gives a small jerk when he sees the bird sitting on my shoulder.

"Fawkes?" he asks softly and the bird gives a happy trill at him. He smiles softly at the bird that I now know is called Fawkes. "You didn't have to follow me through."

He said that with such sad eyes. The bird looks at him and flitters down to sit on his stomach. Fawkes looks deep within the eyes of the boy. They stare at each other for a moment before a glow encompasses both of them and the boy gasps. I look on curiously afraid to move and ruin what looks to be an important event between man and creature.

The bird gives another happy trill as the glow dies and he takes flight once more. He is engulfed in red flame and I was ready to cry out but as soon as it started it stopped. The bird was still there but looked more powerful and stronger. I look down at the boy in my arms to see him asleep.

I start to walk towards the healing halls once more, this time the bird followed in the air. As I entered the main building within Rivendell I received some curious look as to who I was carrying and the bird that was following me. As I turned to the wing that held the healing hall a young maid stepped over and opened the large wooden door that separated the healing hall to the rest of the building. I quickly found an empty room and placed the slumbering boy on the bed, I left the room to retrieve my supplies. When I returned I started the long processes of healing the damaged boy on the bed.

**Harry POV**

The last thing I remember is stepping through the Veil in the department of mysteries, then I am waking up in the arms of what my pain riddled mind thought of as an angel. I don't remember much from that time awake, only that the man's name is Elrond, I am in someplace called Rivendell and Fawkes is somehow now bonded to me.

The next time I woke the first thing I realized is that I was in a soft bed, the second was that I was no longer in pain, and third is that I was not alone. I realized that the man was asleep and looked towards the window to see that the sun was just coming over the horizon. I looked back at the man and recognized him as the one who was carrying me yesterday, Elrond he said his name was. I take the chance to actually study the man who probably saved my life.

He was tall, at least 6 feet, his hair was a chocolate brown and fell a few inches below his shoulders. His hair was falling in his face so I could not get a clear look at his features. He was dressed in a long flowing robe of a brilliant blue color, there was a slight shimmer of silver suggesting that it had silver thread sown in. As I was looking the man over I failed to realize that he had woken so when I hear him chuckle I nearly fall out of the bed, as a blush covers my face.

"I am sorry," Elrond says in a melodic voice that immediately relaxes me. "I did not mean to startle you. It just never ceases to amuse me when a human meets an elf for the first time."

"Elf?" I question in shock.

"Yes," Elrond nods. "I am an Elf. My name is Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell. You were severely injured when I found you yesterday in the courtyard."

"L-lord?" I squeak, I was in the presence of a lord. Brilliant. And he was the one to find me and _carry_ me here. He chuckles again.

"Yes child, I am the lord of this haven," he smiled. "I am also its best healer. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

I stare at him a moment before his question registers; "Oh, I feel much better. I am no longer in pain, though I am still sore and tiered."

He nods; "Yes, that is to be expected. You had many series wounds; I was able to fully heal most of them, though several will scar permanently. I have several questions if you feel up to answering them. They are about how you came here and why."

I nod my head in acceptance then blush as my stomach rumbles very loudly. I then remember that I had not eaten since the beginning of the final battle nearly four days before hand, and that was only a small bowl of soup.

"How about we eat as we speak then?" Lord Elrond asks. I blush harder and nod.

I move to stand and as I place my feet on the floor I realize that I am in different clothes than the ones I arrived in. I look around and spot my wand laying on the dresser.

"Yes, I had to change you into clean clothes when I had finished healing you," The Elf said as if reading my mind. "That bird of yours brought that wand in when I was finishing cleaning your wounds. He placed it over there and I have not touched it."

"Thank you," I say softly, and by the look in his eyes Elrond knew that I was thanking him for everything. Taking me in, healing me, and now feeding me. I walked over to the dresser and picked it up, the familiar warmth of it went up my arm as I held it. I gave it a small flick, and red and gold lights shoot out of the end. I smile as I see that my wrist holder was also sitting there. I strap it to my arm and slip the wand in, though I doubt that I will need it, it is nice to have the familiar weight sitting on my arm. The whole time Elrond was standing at the foot of the bed in silence, allowing me my moment to ground myself.

He walks over to the door and opens it and motions me a head of him. I slowly walk out of the room and wait for him in the hall. We walk in silence towards a small dinning area that I later learned was still within the healing halls. As we walk I look around and marvel at the amazing architect of Rivendell. It was truly beautiful.

As we sit down and a young female elf brings us food Lord Elrond asks his first question;

"Who are you?"

* * *

**So he has finally made it to Rivendell. **

** I am also starting a poll for a pairing in the story. I need to Pair Severus with someone, the pairs below are who I will consider. Leave a Review with your answer, I will not have this posted on my page, so don't look there. **

**Severus/Legolas**

**Severus/Theodred**

**Severus/Eomer**

**Severus/Haldir**

**Severus/Elrohir or Ellandan or both. **

**If you have a different suggestion then I am willing to consider it. **

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Stories Exchanged

**Hello! Sorry it took so long. Last week was Homecoming so I was wrapped up in that. **

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed. **

**To answer a frequent question, I will be pairing Harry with Aragorn. I have always liked that pairing. **

**The responses so far on the poll for Severus' pairing:**

**Farimir/Severus/Eomer- 2**

**Severus/Haldir-4**

**Severus/Elrohir/Elladan-3**

**Severus/Legolas-1**

**Severus/Eomer-1 **

**Keep Voting!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord Of The Rings.  
**

* * *

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 4- Stories Exchanged **

**Healing Halls- Rivendell **

**Harry POV**

"_Who are you?"_

I sigh knowing this will be a long day. I'm silent for a moment as I think about what I am going to say. I decide to trust Elrond with the truth, for from what I can see, there is magic in this world.

"My name is Harry Potter," I start, Elrond shifts but stills quickly. "I am seventeen years old, and I am a wizard."

"You are really Harry Potter?" Elrond asks quickly. I nod wondering how he knows my name. "A little over two years ago three men fell through the same archway as yourself."

I sat up quickly and dropped the fork that I had been twiddling between my fingers.

"Remus, Sirius and Severus?" I ask hopefully. Elrond nods with a small smile.

"They were in much better condition than you were though, so I assume the injuries you arrived with were sustained before you stepped through?"

"Yes," I say sadly, looking back down at my food. "Did any of them tell you the circumstances of the world we are from?"

"Yes," he nods slowly, recalling what he was told. "They told me about a war that had recently started, a continuation of one that had happened nearly fifteen years ago. They said how you were a main target against your Dark Lord, how they had been training you to fight. How they came to be in this world. I assume ether the war is over and you chose to follow you mentors, or you were forced through."

I sigh as he looks at me expectantly. I really do not wish to relive it so soon, but I realize he probably won't let it go till I tell him.

"I will not force you to tell me now young one," Elrond says shocking me. "But I will have that story eventually, but not because I want the information, but because it looks like you just finished fighting a very deadly war, everyone needs a good ear after such encounters."

I just sit silently for a moment and look at the kind man…er…elf…. before me and I think of how cliché that sounded, but also how right it is.

"After the three of them fell through the arch the war became a nightmare," I say quietly. Elrond doesn't say anything but he moves to the chair next to mine instead of across. He realizes I may need more than just a good ear for this story, but maybe a shoulder as well. "A few days after the whole incident that led to them being thrown thru a friend of mine who I had been friends with for years stopped talking to me, claiming I was 'a danger to all those I got close to'. Him and his younger sister, who at the time I fancied, started to ignore me. The rest of their family did not agree and continued to still be friends with me. But I cannot help but feel that they were right, one by one they slowly were killed."

I take a deep shuddering breath as tears run down my face as I recall the faces of Bill, Charlie, Fred George, Arthur, Percy and Molly all looking at me with haunted eyes as their life left their bodies. Each one of them having died to protect me, to make sure I fought Voldemort; that I won. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I let my grief out. I had not cried since that night in the Ministry. That was the last time I let myself feel.

"Nearly two years of open war took place," I continue as I manage to pull myself together a bit, but I was still leaning against the regel elf Lord. "So many people died, and not just those who fought, children and old men, as well as Muggles. Everywhere you went in the Wizarding World you were always looking over your shoulder, never knowing what breath would be your last."

I stop talking for a moment and look at Elrond. He is still wrapped around me and is looking at me with compassion and understanding. He knows what it is like to be in this situation. I take a deep breath as I prepare to finish my story, well a shortened, less bloody version.

"Then finally it all came to an end, only about four days ago. The finial battle took place at Hogwarts, there was really no other place that it could have happened. Even in the time of war was it still the strong hold of the light, of innocence. The battle started about just before sunset and lasted for nearly 36 hours. It only ended when Voldemort cast a spell that was beyond his ability to control. It… it killed everyone. It would have killed me to if it had not been for my abnormally large magical core. My magic acted of its own accord and placed me in a shield of pure energy. It only lasted about 20 seconds, but it saved my life, and drained my core. I passed out about a minute later. I woke up yesterday afternoon and saw that everyone else was dead. The spell affected any magical person within a 200 mile radius. When I woke Fawkes came to me and brought me to the Veil. I didn't have anything left so I took the risk and stepped through. I passed out when I felt the cloth tough my skin. I woke for a moment yesterday when you were carrying me, and then I feel into a healing sleep. "

I end my story there as I gently pull away from Lord Elrond.

**Elrond POV**

I let Harry pull back as he finished his story. It really struck a chord with me how similar his war sounded to the first war against Sauron. This young man has been through many trials and deserves a peaceful life; I am loath to tell him that he may have to fight for it if he wishes to stay with his family.

"I am sorry that one as young as yourself has experienced so much," I say softly as I watch him pick at his food. He looks up at me with pain filled eyes and it takes all my self-control not to pull the young man into my lap and smother him. He reminds me so much of young Estel after the first time he had faced against Orcs. I hope I can help heal this young man as I had Estel.

"Do you know where my Uncles are?" His question is so quiet that I almost missed it in my musings.

"The last I had gotten word of them was that they had taken home in Rohan, home of the Horse Lords," I respond after a moment of thought. "It is a good four months travel from here, in the open plans between the woods of Lothlorien and the realm of Gondor."

"Is there any way to send word that I am here, or perhaps for me to go there?"

"I could send a messenger, but I doubt it would be given to them, and it is a very dangerous time to be traveling in small groups, especially escorts," I say reluctantly, already knowing what it is he will ask.

"Dangerous how?" he asks with narrowed eyes. I sigh and stand and walk to a nearby window to contemplate and answer. A moment later I turn back to him.

"This world is on the brink of war. If the war broke out all kingdoms and races would be affected. ….

**I am not going to type out the whole history of the ring and everything that Elrond and men did. Just pretend I did, the story is the same. Pretend Harry listened without interrupting like Elrond did with him. **

And now the nine ride toward the Shire. It is believed the one ring is in the possession of a Hobbit."

I sigh as I finish the long and complicated history of the Rings. Harry is looking at the maps of Middle Earth I had provided for him.

"The Shire is offly close to Rivendell is it not?" I nod knowing what he is implying.

"Yes, the young Hobbit that has possession of the Ring is making his way towards Bree and will be escorted to Rivendell by Aragorn."

"I know this is a bit forward but," Harry starts hesitantly. "I wish to lend my services in the upcoming war."

I open my mouth to object but he continues before I could say anything.

"This world is my home now; it also holds the only family I have left. I am trained in hand to hand combat, with a sword, as well as battle and medical magic. I can be useful."

I nod, but before I can give my opinion I am interrupted again as the door to the dining hall is thrown open by one of my sons, Elrohir. Harry jumps to his feet as I start to walk over to my son.

"Adar!" He calls franticly.

"Elrohir?" I question. "What is wrong?"

"Estel and four young Hobbits were seen leaving Bree this morning," he gasps as he tries to catch his breath. It is obvious that he has just run all the way from the stables, probably just returning from his shift on the border. "But that's not all, the nine were seen riding through there last night as well."

"So close on the Rings tail," I mummer; I make a hasty decision, but one I am sure will work. "Go to your sister, she is our faster rider. Tell her to go out and find the ring bearer and bring him here directly. Estel can escort the other three on foot without the nine on his trail."

Elrohir nods and leaves the room at a sprint. I turn back to Harry and say;

"I do believe your help may be needed young wizard. I am going to call a council of all free peoples of Middle Earth to discuss what is needed to be done. I wish for you to be there."

"I will be."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	5. Adjusting

**Sorry for the wait...life is a bit hectic at the moment. Anyway, just a few things. This story is going to be Harry/Aragorn no matter what anyone says. Sorry-not sorry. I do not like Arwen, she just doesn't rub me right. I will not bash her but she is not going to be anyone's love interest, or an overly large person in this story. Yes Aragorn will have the evenstar but she gave it to him out of sisterly love not romantic love. **

**This story has gotten more follows and favorites than I thought it would. Thank You all so much!**

**If I have spelled any of the names wrong please tell me. **

* * *

**Poll Results So Far- **

**Sev/Ellandan/Elrohir- 5**

**Sev/Haldir- 9**

**Sev/Eomer-3**

**Faramir/Sev/Eomer-1**

**Sev/Legolas-1 **

**Voting is Open till chapter when they enter Edoras. Don't know which one that will be yet. But I will say when it is closed. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.  
**

* * *

**Through The Veil- A Different World**

**Chapter 5- Adjusting **

**The Same Day- Harry's POV**

"_I will be."_

As soon as I say this Lord Elrond nods once and turns on his heel to walk out the door.

"Come, I will show you around the city that will be your home for the foreseeable future."

I jog to catch up to him. He leads me through this wonderful place. I could see myself living here. Rivendell is absolutely magnificent, the architecture is something you would normally see in the ruins of old England back home, but here it is old but well-kept and absolutely breathtaking. Lord Elrond shows me through the main house and to the quarters I will be staying in, they are very elegantly done in browns, greens and golds. The large bed in the room is big enough for three people to sleep comfortably; the bathroom was a little off putting since apparently there isn't running water. The water is brought in every morning by a maid and is heated by the magic of the elves. Not unlike the water at Hogwarts how it was heated by magic.

We continue to the main dining hall and his office and the library. Everything was exquisite, though all the books were in a language I was told was elfish. Lord Elrond offered to teach me and I readily accepted. I had heard it spoken by some of the elves we passed in the halls and it sounded so beautiful, just like the people. When we were finished in the main house we took a stroll through the city, there were a lot more inhabitants then I had originally thought. There were street vendors who sold many different things, from clothes to weapons to food. I was caught staring and Lord Elrond chuckled.

"I will give you some money tomorrow and you can come and browse and buy anything that catches your eye," he states. I blush and duck my head.

"That's okay, I don't want to take your money, I have everything I need in the pocket of my old pants," I mumble.

"No doubt it is some magic trick that allows you to have what you need, but I wish to do this. You need to fit in in this world. Your hair is already long, I will teach you the braids that the elves wear and get you a circlet to wear," Elrond responds with a smile.

"Why do you wish for me to braid my hair and wear a circlet?" I questioned feeling very confused. "From what I can see, only the elves of importance wear the circlets and I am human."

"Yes, that is true, normally a guest here, especially human ones, would not be expected to braid their hair and wear the circlets; but I wish for you to. You are alone in this world till you are reunited with your family, and from what I have been told of you from them and have seen for myself, you are a remarkable young man who anyone would be proud to call family. I would be honored if you would accept being considered an honorary member of my family," Elrond stops and looks at me and continues before I could say anything. "You, of course, can say no, but I would like you to consider this your home even if you do find your family and a home with them. You have been through so much for someone so young. I believe you could find happiness and peace here."

I could only stare at the Elf Lord for a moment as I take in what he just said; when he looks ready to move one and let the subject drop I finally make my mouth work.

"I would be honored to be considered a member of your family," I say softly. "I have never really had one. Remus, Sirius, and Severus were as close to one as I ever had, even the Weasleys and Hermione were more of close friends then family, I never let myself get attached to them."

Lord Elrond smiles softly at me before motioning me back towards the main house. I noticed with surprise that the sun was going down and I was extremely hungry.

"I am glad that you accept my offer, I will have some robes fitted for you as well as some pants and tunics. Also if you are to help in this war, even if you have already been trained, you will need to be able to efficiently fight with a sword as well as knifes and shoot a bow and arrow. Tomorrow I will introduce you to Glorfindell who will train you," Lord Elrond explains as we sit down for diner. I look around the table to see the elf from earlier and one that is obviously his twin. "Ah, yes. Harry, I would like you to meet my twin sons Elrohir and Ellandan. My daughter, Arwen, is out searching for my other adopted son Estel and the four hobbits in is company."

I give a shy smile to the two elves sitting across from me. They beam back.

"It's good to meet you young istari!" The two chime. I smile remembering the other set of twins that would do the same thing. "We have much about you from your Uncles!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," I say softly. After the first of the Weasleys had died which, ironically enough, were Fred and George, I had retreated into myself. I hardly ever talked anymore and it was always quite, even when I was arguing with someone.

"Harry will be staying with us until the moment comes for him to journey to find his family. I have offered him an honorary position in our family. He needs family and I think he will like the two of you and your two other siblings well," Lord Elrond explained to his sons. Their eyes lit up at the prospect of another brother. "I have Glorfindell teaching him how to fight with our weapons, but he needs to learn other things as well. Elrohir I wish for you to teach him how to ride an elfish horse when you are not on rounds. Ellandan I want you to teach him the history of our world. I gave him an over few of it earlier but the specifics would be greatly appreciated. I will be teaching him our languages, as well as elven culture, in the afternoons after the rest of his lessons are done."

"Yes Adar," the two said with serious expressions on their faces. I sigh as I realize just how much work I have signed myself up for. The twins laugh at seeing the disgruntled look on my face.

"What does Adar mean?" I ask feeling stupid. Lord Elrond smiles.

"It means Father."

* * *

Over the next few days I learned just how much work I got myself into.

Up with the sun for sword practice.

Practice till breakfast at midmorning.

Knife training and hand-to-hand after, till midday meal.

Archery afterward till midafternoon.

Horse riding for an hour.

History till diner.

Elfish lessons after for two hours.

Bath and bed.

Repeat.

But on the fifth day word came of an elfish horse with two riders passing over the boarders of Rivendell with the Nazgul on their tail. It was during my history lesson with Ellandan when the messenger ran through the edge of the forest having cut through it to beat the rider to the main house. He was shouting in elfish, I was only able to make out a few words, like horse and border.

Soon enough we heard the sound of horse hooves on the coble stone path. We turned to see a white horse carrying what was obviously a she elf and what appeared to be a child. I see Lord Elrond run down the steps of the house and too the woman.

"Arwen," he states softly. There is a long conversation in rapid elfish. Lord Elrond quickly takes the small form from Arwen and rushes inside towards the House of Healing. A stable-hand comes and helps her dismount and leads the exhausted horse towards the stables and what promises to be a good long pampering for a job well done.

Arwen spots Ellandan and I and walks over to greet her brother.

"Ellandan," she smiles and he pulls her into a hug. I stand there awkwardly not sure if I should leave them alone. She pulls away from him and notices me for the first time. She looks surprised to see me, having recalled my lessons on elven culture I place my hand over my heart and give a bow.

"My lady," I say softly, knowing I look absolutely ridiculous having spent the whole day outside my hair had come out of its braids and my clothes were filthy from training. Glorfindell really beats the crap out of me. He said that as I get better my appearance will improve after lessons as well. Which is a plus.

Arwen smiles at me.

"You are the young man that ada was carrying the other day," her voice is like a beautiful melody, softer than other she elfs that I had encountered.

"Yes my lady," I smile. "My name is Harry Potter and Lord Elrond probably saved my life the other day."

"Harry Potter? From Sirius, Remus, and Severus's world?" she asks shocked.

"Yes milady," I say softly. "I came here to find them, but was told that they live in Rohan and that war is brewing. That the journey would be too dangerous as of now, but I said if a war was to be fought I would help. This is my home now and I will do what is necessary to protect it. I just hope I will be able to join them when it is over."

"You are a brave young man Master Potter," she smiles. "I can see that you are wise beyond your years. Your help will always be welcome."

"Adar has offered Harry an honorary place in our family," Ellandan interjects. Arwen doesn't look surprised, she even smiles.

"Yes, I thought he might," she turns back to me. "Adar, from the first time he heard your story knew that you would need a family that would not turn their backs on you and that were not people you had preconceived notions about. He knew that if you were to ever follow your Uncles that he would offer you a family here. I am glad that you have accepted it."

She then surprises me by dragging me into a death hug.

"Welcome to the family little brother," she whispers in my ear. When she pulls back she has a more serious expression on her face.

"Estel and the other three Hobbits are still a good two days walk from Rivendell," she reports. "The Nazgul will not attempt to pass over our boarders, but they will try to find them and exploit them. I need to send a rider to escort them over the border."

"I shall go milady," Glorfindell said as he walked up behind me. I jumped and started to curse in Bulgarian and French, having picked them up from Victor and Fluer.

"Don't do that!" I finally managed to get out as I calm down. He just smirks as Ellandan laughs at my expense.

"Yes, well will be working on your senses when I return," he comments. "Speaking of which, you and you brother are in charge of his training while I am gone."

"Yes sir," Ellandan smiles. I groan at the prospect, the others just laugh.

* * *

I learned that I prefer Glorfindell as a combat teacher than the twins. They work me harder and longer, plus they throw in their lessons with combat. For instance I will be working on archery and Ellandan will be reading history to me expecting me to remember every detail. I was glad on the third day when a messenger emerged from the woods and alerted the return of Glorfindell and Estel with the three Hobbits. I let out a sigh of relief at the news of my teachers return. I was so over the terror twins combat death matchup.

Ellandan, Elrohir, and I walked towards the edge of the training grounds where the path to the main home ended. We arrived just as the travelers. The Hobbits were just as I had suspected them to be, having met Bilbo the day of Frodo's arrival and learned a lot about the small shore folk. Apparently when he is worried Bilbo will talk to anyone who will listen. Since I did not have my evening lessons due to Elrond healing Frodo, Bilbo regaled me with a few of his tails of adventure; though the next evening Elrond was back saying that the only thing that will help the young Hobbit now is time.

Who surprised me though was Estel. He was human, I had thought that he was an elf, but I probably should have realized he wasn't from the stories. I knew the man before me had many different names, among them his true name, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the thrown of Gondor. His appearance was exactly how I had pictured him, but much better. He was rough, and strong. His eyes burned with strength and a knowledge that belies his young face, they are also heavy with his destined future.

I caught myself before I could stare. I let the twins approach the unusual group first. I was a few steps behind trying to stay out of sight.

"Welcome to Rivendell Master Hobbits," Ellandan said with a smile.

"Welcome home Lord Glorfindell and Estel," Elrohir continued. One of the Hobbits steps forward.

"Is master Frodo okay?" he is a little taller than the other two, maybe a little older as well, he is also slightly round. He seems really loyal, I can tell I will like him.

"Yes, young master hobbit, he is resting and is healing well," Ellandan answers the young man. "I will escort you three to see him after you sleep some."

"Thank you sir," reply's the youngest one with eyes so innocent it breaks my heart to think that he will probably be drawn into this war willingly or not. Estel steps forwards and lays a hand on the shoulder of the first Hobbit.

"Ellandan, Elrohir, may I introduce Samwise Gamgee," he then motions to the second hobbit. "Perrigrin Took," and the final Hobbit. "And Merydock Brandybuck. Boys these are Lord's Ellandan and Elrohir, they are the twin sons of Lord Elrond who is the Lord of this realm, and my adopted brothers."

The three look shocked before bowing slightly to the twins who laugh and wave off the formality.

"You just love to introduce us like that don't you brother?" Elrohir laughs.

"It is proper," Estel points out.

"Yes, well, speaking of adopted brothers," Ellandan grins. 'Oh no', I thought as I tried to back away. Something about meeting this man made me nervous, but not in a frightened way, and _that_ frightens me. But Elrohir had grabbed my shoulder and dragged me forward before I could even take a step. "Meet your new one. Estel this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Estel."

The man's eyes widen for a fraction of a second and I freeze for a second before I manage to do the bow I was taught. He steps forward and holds out his hand I look up and hold out mine, he grips me at my elbow and I do the same.

"Welcome to the family Harry," Estel smiles.

"Thank you," I respond softly. His smile brightens and he laughs. The hobbits stare at him in wonder, not having seen him this relaxed.

"He already has the voice of an elf," he exclaims, I realize that his voice is melodic just like the elfs, it suites him. I laugh softly with him.

"My voice will never be that beautiful," I say as I blush.

"He has spoken that way since he appeared here a week ago," Ellandan says.

"But that is a story for another time," Elrohir continues with a wink. "I believe the Hobbits would like food and rest."

"Ah, yes," Estel clears his throat and steps away from me and I blush again.

"I do believe that your lessons will be canceled for the day young one," Glorfindell says as he starts to lead his horse towards the stables. I do a small victory dance in my head. "but they will resume tomorrow."

"Yes Master Glorfindell," I respond with a bow and he nods before walking off.

"This way young masters," Ellandan motions towards the house. "I do believe that there is someone here who you know."

Just then Bilbo walks around the corner. There are shouts of surprise and joy as the four hug and reunite.

"I will take them to the quarters near mine Ellandan," Bilbo says. Said elf bows his head in acknowledgment.

The twins turned towards Estel and I with the most evil grin on their faces.

"So brothers," Ellandan began.

"Let's catch up," Elrohir grinned as the two threw their arms around us and dragged us off towards the informal meeting hall for what was sure to be a very long night. In the distance I could hear the hoolves of horses as they left the city towards Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, The Golden Wood, and the Dwarf cities. They were sent to deliver the call of the Lord of Rivendell, calling them to a meeting to determine the fate of Middle Earth. I knew that my life was only just beginning to change.

* * *

**Does anyone know a good website that will translate English into Sindrain? PLEASE?Poll is still open. Review please.  
**


End file.
